Over the Edge
by Alice Cullen
Summary: What happens when Rosalie is pushed over the edge? Will she be sent to an asylum like Alice? Or will she be sent to go live somewhere else? Or neither? Read to find out! T just to be safe


A/N: I am not sure right now, but I might continue on. Please Review!

* * *

Over the Edge

Rosalie's Point of View

That annoying, evil, insignificant little girl! Who does the human think she is! How can she just waltz right in, into our family who has kept this secret for so long, and break up what we have. One day Edward will see her for the brat that she really is. The only reason he can't read her thoughts is because there is none. He always says she is so smart. If she was smart, why does she always get into trouble? If she was smart then why doesn't she see us for the horrible monsters that we are?

"Edward, have your way. I'm done dealing with your relationship with the human. On day you'll realize you were wrong about her." After that I left with vampire speed, for it was all I could do.

Edward's Point of View

I heard what she thought. I knew none of it was true. But, still I only could stand and wait. After what she spoke aloud, standing there was all I could do.

"Edward, don't go after her," Emmet, Jasper, and Alice said at the same time.

"She needs some time alone," Emmet said with weary from the last argument.

"It'll be okay," Jasper said trying to comfort me.

"Go, see Bella, that is what you need," my helpful sister, Alice urged me to do.

"Okay, I'll see you all in a little while," I said quietly so only vampire ears could hear, "Though Alice will know when I'll be coming home before I do. Sometimes, Alice, I don't know how you can stand seeing the future." I decided not to run to her house, but to jog. I was deciding how I would get into her house. I could either use the door, or the window. By the time I got there I had decided. I went up to the door so I could knock on it, and ask Charlie if Bella could go out to dinner with me, even though I would not be eating anything. As I raised my hand, but somebody surprised me by opening the door before I could knock. It turned out to be Charlie, which came as an even greater surprise, since I was expecting it to be Bella. Charlie looked a little dazed, but soon he looked perfectly alright.

"Oh. Hello Edward. It is very nice to see you again. Is there anything I could help you with?" Charlie spoke as if he were a robot.

"Actually, you are just the person I want to see. I came to ask you if I could take your daughter out for dinner," I spoke very gently. I also looked at him with my topaz eyes. This was one of the good things about being a vampire. Everything about vampires attracts humans to us. Our eyes help us, though. When our eyes are blood red, which means we had just hunted. It was during that time that humans should be wary of us because at any moment we could strike and attack them. My eyes are rarely red, and I don't go near humans when they are. My eyes are usually a golden honey color. That means we are happy, calm, and we won't have to really worry about scaring or hurting humans. Most vampires have their eyes this color when they are around humans. Then there are also the times when our eyes are coal black. This means we are angry, which I usually am when other guys are around Bella. The last eye color that we have is a topaz color. It is a color that could melt any human's heart. It is a good thing that it is only metaphorically, of course. I chuckled very quietly at that thought. I only used that trick on Bella, until today. I could tell he would say yes as soon as I started speaking.

"Of course you can, but you don't have to ask me anymore. I know you know the rules, make sure Bella is home by ten o' clock. Keep my girl happy, and make sure that Bella does not break her leg again. I have to go now," Charlie replied quickly. When I read his mind, I heard him think that he was going to be late to the police convention out in Seattle. One thing I never expected Charlie to do was speed, yet today he sped away almost at the rate I drive. I turned again to knock on the door. Again it was opened before I could knock. I knew that it was Bella this time. Once again, I was surprised. It was Mike Newton leaving. This angered me, I still would like to break his neck, but Bella would be displeased. I hate it when Bella is mad at me. I figured that my eyes would be black, since I loathe Mike with all my being.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to see you today," Mike said a little too cocky for me. I would have broken his neck right then and there, if not for Bella coming out to see what all the raucous was about. I stepped to the side to let Mike pass. Today has not been going well for me, first Rosalie and I had another fight over Bella and myself, and then Mike was here, bugging Bella about who knows what. I know I should read his mind, but I just couldn't, or else I _would_ break his neck.

"Edward, I am glad you are here. I just would like to have a word with you," Bella spoke, sounding displeased. I knew Newton had something to do with this, or maybe Billy Black was over here earlier. I wondered if Alice already knew what was going to happen.

Rosalie's Point of View

I returned home after a good walk in the woods. As I was walking I ate some deer to lighten my mood. I figured I would come back to a war zone or find out I am grounded from working on cars. I was planning on upgrading my car soon, too. I got home to neither of my expectations, but something even better.

"Bella is mad at Edward, and is going to dump him. Mike told Bella that Edward was going out with Jessica, his girlfriend, and he had a fake note to prove it," Alice was telling Emmet and Jasper.

"Poor Edward," Emmet spoke with sadness.

"Not poor Edward, poor Mike. Edward will figure it out, and than it's lights out for Mike," Jasper figured.

"Oh boohoo, Bella is going to break Edward's heart. I told you this would happen; humans have relationships that only last for a short time. Maybe Bella will be the one to go light's out," I spoke as I entered the house.

"Well you may be right, but you shouldn't be happy about it. Edward loves her, it is only Mike's fault that Bella is mad at him, Rosalie," Alice said with great sadness.

"We could stop the problem between Edward and Bella, and maybe save Mike's life while we are at it," Jasper replied, trying to lighten everybody's moods with his talent of changing people's moods.

"You know you can't save the world, or is being a hundred something years old getting to you?" I spoke dryly. Everybody, except my Emmet, were really annoying me. All they seemed to care about was Bella Swan. Edward should just bite her, so she too can be a vampire.

"We know we can't save the world, we just don't want to see Edward upset, or see an innocent human be killed. Edward loves Bella, just except that fact. He will one day change her, so she can be a vampire. Rosalie, you wish you were human; he just wants Bella to stay human. Can't you see he doesn't want Bella to feel the same way you do, or have her go through the three days of pain," Alice said so rapidly, that even I had a little trouble understanding it. I knew she knew that Bella would become one of us, except the future isn't always set in stone. She has been wrong about the future before.

"You know I hate Bella! I hate that she is human! I hate that she wants to be one of us!" as I said this, I pointed to all of us. I was furious now, "I hate that we all must be saving her everyday! I hate that Bella is breaking the family apart! I hate that we have to be extra careful now! I hate that she knows what we are! I hate everything about her!"

"Are you sure there is nothing about her that you like? Do you really like her, but are you jealous of her? Do you still wish you had her humanity?" this was Jasper speaking. He is always agreeing with Alice, and what she believes. Everybody in the house is against me.

"There is nothing I like about her. I do not really like her. No, I am not jealous of her. But yes, I still wish I had her humanity," I was ready to storm off now, except somebody stopped me. He turned me around, and it was Emmet.

"You know the days that I have proposed to you?" Emmet was asking me.

"Yes. Why?" I was a little worried about where this conversation was going.

"The way I feel about you, is the way Jasper feels about Alice, and Edward feels about Bella. He just can't see her in pain, and he is also not sure if he could handle the amount of restraint he will need when biting her."

"That doesn't mean that we should suffer, or our relationships with each other."

"How are we suffering?"

"We all have to worry about our secret being exposed."

"You know Bella would never do that to him, or us."

"What do we _really _know about her?"

"Rose…" Emmet was pleading now.

"Emmet, I am going upstairs, do not try to follow. If you want to lie down, ask Jasper and Alice if you could use their room," I said this while storming up the stairs. I could hear him following me. But when I turned, I was surprised.

Edward's Point of View

I stepped inside, and closed the door quickly and quietly. I was worried; I was not sure what she believed right now. I looked around the house looking for some clue to what just went on. I looked at the coffee table, the one that had a picture of Renee, Charlie, and Bella from when Renee and Charlie were still married. I saw a small note with my name on it. It had pink hearts around it. I finally turned to look at Bella. I knew when she was scared of me; it was when my eyes were black. I wondered if she knew that I was scared of her. My Bella, my sweet kind Bella, was enraged. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn she would set me on fire, since it was the only thing that could kill a vampire. I thought it was best to sit down. I chose the loveseat that I first saw Bella and Charlie together sitting down. Charlie was questioning me; I knew he didn't want his daughter getting hurt. If only he knew how often I saved her, and from what.

"Edward. In the whole year that I have known you, I never would have thought that you would cheat on me. I even thought Jessica was my friend, but I guess that was just another joke. I finally began to trust and like people," Bella laughed at herself, "I was so stupid and wrong."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I questioned, becoming more befuddled by the minute.

"You know quite well what I am talking about. I saw the note, and the picture. I saw you and Jessica kissing, and the note you two wrote during trigonometry. Tell the truth Edward, maybe then we could save what is left of this relationship."

"Bella, I do not know what you are talking about. I did not kiss Jessica. I did not write a note to her. I barely even know her!"

"Well this picture seems to say that you know her very well," she went over to the table and grabbed the note, "Mike handed this to me only a few minutes ago. Charlie was not in there at the time, so you still have time to explain yourself. The clock is ticking, you have five minutes."

"I knew Mike had something to do with this! I _am_ going to kill him! Bella, just give me the note!"

"Ask me nicer, and Mike has nothing to do with this. He only showed me the truth, not the lie I have believed for the past year."

"Bella, would you please give me the note," she handed it over, "Thank you, Bella." I looked at the note. It had my handwriting, and it had Jessica's. I didn't get it. I left before I did anything drastic. I did not even look at the picture.

"Edward, I hate you! Goodbye forever!" This was the words I heard from Bella.

Rosalie's Point of View

"Jasper! Why are following me?" I was too surprised now. I figured that it would be Emmet following me.

"Forgive me for trying to comfort my sister when she is mad."

"Well you can't. You just can't help me," I ran down the stairs with great speed. I had an idea that could finally end my misery. I first had to go into the forest and hunt. I could not take any chances. Humans always tend to surprise us.

Edward's Point of View

I knew where I was going. I had to stop myself before it was too late. Bella would hate me. I had to do something, but what?

_Alice. _Alice will know. I had to get there quickly. I could not take another human soul.

I got home to silence. I was scared to read anyone's mind. I didn't want to know what they were thinking.

_Edward. _I knew that voice anywhere. It was Alice. She was trying to get me to read her thoughts, something must be serious. _Edward I know you are listening. I am so sorry, I knew, but I would have been too late. Rosalie left. I don't know where she is though. I am worried. Sorry Edward._

"Alice, what do you mean she left? Did she tell you where she was going?" I said, worried. Alice did not answer, but started to sway from side to side. She was having a vision. I was so anxious to know her vision that Jasper had to calm me down.

"Edward, I am not sure how to tell you this, but Rosalie is at Bella's house," Alice said nervously.

"What do you mean? Is Bella okay? Did Rosalie hurt her?" I was speaking so loudly that Emmet and Jasper had to grab me by both arms, drag me to the steel closet, and lock and bolted me in there.

"Let Edward out. He is worried, he is scared. Bella, his Bella, could be in trouble. Edward, in my vision I only saw Bella and Rosalie at Bella's house. Bella looked fine, and Rosalie seemed to look like she was only sitting," Alice spoke clearly and loudly. The boys let me out. I quickly turned to them and growled. They stepped back, before I could hurt them. I turned back to Alice.

"Alice, we have to go now. We have to save Bella."

"Okay," Alice said cheerfully. The four of us left for Bella's house.

Rosalie's Point of View

I had just gotten to Bella's house when I realized that Alice already knew. I would have to get this over with quickly. I knocked on the door. I knew Bella would answer.

"Hello Edward, I thought I told you to never come back. Oh, Rosalie. I am sorry, but your brother is not here right now. He probably will never be here ever again."

"I think you are mistaken. I am not looking for Edward, but only for you," I spoke with an impish grin on my face.

"Okay, would you like to come in?"

"Yes. I would be delighted to come in," I said very cheerfully. I stepped inside and closed the door.

"Would you like anything? Oh yeah, I forgot. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I am perfectly fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in one moment," Bella said rushing up the stairs. She tripped five times, which must be a record for the least amount of times. I looked around, and got up as she started to come down the stairs. On the last step I watched her fall. I struck then. I bit her neck very quickly, and got up.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Bella spoke startled.

"Yes, yes I did. You said you wanted to be a vampire, so you could be with your beloved. I am only doing what you wanted," I said, smirking. Bella surprised me just then. She did not scream, cry, or shout in pain, but instead she went upstairs grabbed her Ipod, a pillow, and a blanket. When she got back down, she set it up so she could lie down and fall asleep.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome, Bella." She turned back to listening to her music. I listened to it while I waited. I heard the sounds of Debussy, and her lullaby. I loved that lullaby; Edward made it just for her.

Edward's Point of View

"Edward, we are too late!" Alice was shouting.

"It's never too late, Alice! If you think it is go back home and have Emmet or Jasper stay with you!" I was shouting. I shouted way too loud because Alice just stopped and sat down. At first I thought it was a vision, but she was just too upset to go on.

"Edward, look what you did! All I ever asked from you was to never yell at Alice, but you couldn't do that," Jasper said angrily. He stepped closer to me, so I stepped back.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I am just worried about Bella."

Alice looked up and said, "It is okay. I know you are worried, so let's go."

We ran through Bella and mine's meadow. We got to the house in record time. We got there in .02 seconds! I stopped at the door, getting ready to barge in. I was about to when I heard voices.

"Rosalie, thank you. I know I said this only a little while ago, but I am so glad that you bit me," Bella spoke.

"You know what? You are not such a bad human after all. I, too, am glad that I bit you," Rosalie spoke up. I decided to knock on the door instead of barging in.

"Rosalie, I'll get that. You should go hunting; it will be a long three days."

"Okay Bella. I will be back in one hour," Rosalie said. I heard her leave through the back door. The front door opened up. It was Bella, my sweet angel Bella. I looked at her eyes; I expected to see fright or pain, but I saw none of that, I saw joy and happiness. I hugged her the moment I saw her.

"Edward! I am sure you know already."

"Bella, what do you mean? Know what?"

"Edward, I know that you know that I was bit"

"Okay so I did know."

"Don't hurt Rosalie."

"I don't plan to. I was, except I now see the joy in your eyes."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm sorry the transformation was against you wishes."

"That's okay. I am only wondering, are you in pain?"

"No, I feel the fire, but it is a dulled feeling."

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"I stay with you forever Bella," I said that as she fell asleep. I was promising that for the rest of our never ending lives. I was going to propose to her when she woke up. Then she will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Manson Cullen. I love Bella. When I looked up from Bella I saw Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Esme looking at me. I knew that this was how everything was supposed to be.

"Edward, I love you," Bella said one last time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it is not the greatest, but I did this during writing lab. I had to hurry! Sorry! 


End file.
